


[fangame]Memoria——泰坦剧集同人游戏——中文宣传集中贴

by clee17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Undercover, Undercover Missions, fangame, titans season 1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: Dick Grayson中心向——大概是踩雷游戏？原本预计去年年底12月份开放的游戏，结果到了今年4月份才正式开始开发。从现在到demo版放出为止大概会持续更新物料。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[fangame]Memoria——泰坦剧集同人游戏——中文宣传集中贴

趁着大哥生贺，跳票之后再跳票的我来给游戏上线进行宣传拉。

从现在到demo版放出（计划时间大概是两周，但是可能要看现实中有没有什么特别的阻碍）为止大概会持续更新物料，（但demo版只有三章的剧情喔，请大家合理放低期待）。

用这个给大哥做生贺我真的是对不起大哥，抱住布哥和大哥的西装裤谢罪。

Dick Grayson中心向——大概是踩雷游戏？

原本预计去年年底12月份开放的游戏，结果到了今年4月份才正式开始开发，想要第二季之前开发完毕结果现在只能变成祈祷第三季不要打我脸了。【跪】

并且即使如此第一波上线的大概也是只有前三章剧情的demo版（继续跪）

**剧情简介：**

“警察不是肮脏的，就是无用的。” 

“或许至少有那么一个是有那么点用的。”

短暂与自己继任者相遇的Dick Grayson在执行公务的过程中不得不再次回到哥谭，在这里他将与现任罗宾与已故的前警察局长之女芭芭拉共同调查，逐渐揭开哥谭五年前（大概是？时间可能会更改）一场警界灾难的真相。

他在调查过程中将逐渐了解到自己离开后蝙蝠家族成员艰难的心理变化，得以重新定义与他们的关系，而对那个一见生厌的继任者，他也产生了十分微妙的心态变化。

**（作品为全年龄向）**

**创作者Cast：**

绘师：[@Yuuki](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=818526022) （所有相关素材禁止在cleeGame站点以外使用，该站点以后将开放同人游戏发布功能[大概、可能、也许]）；

地图配色与关卡设计： [@阿辛炸鸡](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=525732175)

UI设计：无古

程序开发：无古

文案：无古+[@吃土叉](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4401762)

**Author's Note:**

> demo入口上线时会更新，敬请期待。


End file.
